Happy Ending
by Legacy Now
Summary: My only love, sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me… that I must love a loathed enemy! Knock Out/Arcee


**Happy Ending**

* * *

_"My only love, sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me  
That I must love a loathed enemy." _

_**- William Shakespeare, 'Romeo and Juliet'**_

* * *

Minutes seemed like hours as she stood at their usual waiting place. A secluded but serene river that was their's and their's alone. The only place where it was untouched by the tainted conflict between their masters...

Oh, how quickly the blissful days passed by... The beautiful, happy days that seem to last forever. Even though their relationship was a heavy burden to carry and hide, Arcee was so happy Knock Out returned her feelings. He was a Decepticon, the enemy of the Autobots, but regardless of his loyalties, his feelings for Arcee were true. At times, they discussed what they should do regarding their contradicting sides. Knock Out joked about leaving Earth, running away from the feud between the Autobots and the Decepticons. The conflict between the two groups wouldn't be their war anymore. They'd find a home for themselves, free from constant fighting and hiding... A mere fantasy, the thought was, but it was an ideal alternative.

Everything seemed so perfect. She loved him, and he loved her just as much. They laughed, had in depth discussions, drove together in the Nevada sunset... Even the occasional arguments they had didn't seem to threaten their bond. Everything just seemed to fall into place.

Everything seemed... too good to be true. And it hurt to hide it.

She had to lie, sneak out in the middle of the night, make up lame excuses in order to see him... She lied.

To Optimus, the rest of her brothers...

To Jack.

They believed the tapestry of lies she weaved, and sooner or later one of its strings will untie and reveal what was truly behind the facade. Now that she had been with Knock Out for the past few weeks... How long would it take for someone to notice the truth?

She wondered if her significant other had the same troubles as her.

The blue femme noticed a silhouette of a car in the moonlit horizon and a smile drew on her face. The sports car transformed into it's beautiful form, and the two of them ran into an embrace.

"How are you, my love?" his deep voice sounded in her ears, feeling a kiss on her forehead.

The smell of the appealing scented oil reached her nose. Oh, how much it aroused her...! It would be the last time she would be around that scent.

"Long day..." she said through a tired smile. "Jack was away on something called a 'field trip' at school, so I didn't see him. Patrolled, helped Ratchet and the others out... Yourself?"

"Luckily, Starscream was in one of his more cheerful moods, so I'm glad today was a good day," smirked the medic. "If he's having a bad day, everyone has a bad day."

"I'm glad to hear..." the smile slowly began to fade away.

What she was going to say to him would hurt him... but what choice did she have, especially in her predicament? Hopefully, they'd still be on good terms... or it would make him have an excuse to hit her harder if their paths should ever cross again if they each brought their comrades. She hoped that whatever happens, everything will be alright...

"Do you want to walk closer to the lake?" the Decepticon medic broke the silence.

"Sure!"

The sound of the stream echoed with the chirp of crickets. The Nevada desert was dry and lacked color, but the river they found had lush grass around where the water flowed. Wildlife also flourished with desert frogs, hare, and an assorted variety of lizards. It seemed so calm... so peaceful. If the Nevada heat didn't dry up the river, Arcee doubt she and Knock Out would find a place to hide their meetings. It was such a pure place... Untainted and wholesome. Could it... even melt the feud between the Autobots and the Decepticons?

Everything was quiet. Not a word left their mouths. The silence could be from taking in the moment, but Arcee's spark was racing. Racing and pulsing in worry. How could she word what she had to say to the one she loved without hurting him? The moment seemed so happy... He was happy. And she was going to shatter those wonderful feelings.

"About what I said about leaving Earth..." began the Decepticon. "It wasn't possible at the time, but now... Could we do it? We don't have to put up with it anymore. No more lies, no more hiding... no more secrets."

Dreams turning into reality. One part of her wanted to enthusiastically squeal yes. The other thought differently.

"As much as I want to go, Knock Out, I..."

Great.

She was going to hurt him.

"The time I spent with you was wonderful, and I'm so happy we're together, but... Optimus suspects something. I think the others do, too. I know that you don't want to see me hurt, and loosing any of the Autobots would sadden me... When you told me the ambush when Bulkhead and Optimus were on the island... I was cutting it a little close. Then when I told you part of the plan about the trap in the canyon... They almost found out about us. All the work in hiding to conceal us would fall apart."

"Then all the more reason to leave...!" he grasped his hands into hers. "The war between our allegiances won't be ours anymore. We could get away from it all, leave everything behind!"

"Then, I'd be leaving..."

_Jack._

The long pause of silence felt like hours, Arcee's turquoise optics unblinking. _  
_

"It's the human, Jack, isn't it?" finished Knock Out. "Arcee, humans have short life spans. We outlive them by tenfold, and I'm not saying that because I dislike them. You taught me how to tolerate them, tolerate Earth. You changed me for the better! Please... Don't walk out on me. I need you...!"

The words tore at her spark like chewing scraplets. She closed her eyes, warm tears dampening her optics. Once she looked back into Knock Out's eyes, she made her final decision.

Her lips caressed the last kiss on his cheek, and she quickly moved closer to his ear.

_"I love you."  
_

Turning, she transformed into her motorcycle form, and sped away from the lake. From Knock Out.

"No, Arcee, don't... don't do this to me! Don't leave me! Please... _I love you_!"

* * *

_**Note*~**_

_So I was writing the second part of the story, then a technical error pounced on me and I lost my new work. ;A; T^T At least it's done now! ^.^_

_Thanks to **LordOfFire** for his assistance and inspriation. Without meeting you, I'd doubt I be writing these Knock Out/Arcee stories. haha ^.^ _

_Hope you like! _

_XOXO_


End file.
